My Hero Academia: Kuroi Yami, Before UA
by Bureiku Fanfictions
Summary: MHA OC Kuroi Yami, before he joined U.A, his life in U.A will be released with the same story as Karuma.


Kuroi Yami: Before U.A

A/N: This is my friend's OC the character and plot points in this story were all made by him, he just asked me to write it in this format as he didn't know how he could put this into text.

MHA OC Character Sheet

Name: Kuroi Yami Villian Name: Zekros Personality: Uncaring, brutal Fake Personality: Kind, laid back Age: 17 Quirk: Energy Manipulation

This Quirk allows the user to create energy anywhere on their body, and shoot it through their hands and feet:

Basic Blasts: This ability allows Kuroi to fire blasts from anywhere on his body these blasts can be quite harmful to enemies! However, their power decreases the further they go before hitting their target.

Propulsion Blasts: This ability fires constant small blasts for propulsion this ability can practically mimic flight and gives Kuroi good mobility in the air.

Speed Burst: This fires small blasts from Kuroi's feet for increased running speed.

Energy Focus: This ability can cover hands and feet in energy for increased striking power and decrease the damage took when blocking!

Energy Armour: This ability can cover the entire body with energy to increase defence.

Energy Shield: This ability can create a large energy shield in front of the user (takes a few seconds to use, needs both hands to use and keep up, this ability cannot be used while flying as it needs high amounts of concentration.

Energy Blade: This ability allows Kuroi to make a blase of pure energy in Kuroi's hand.

Nuclear Blast: This ability covers the entire body in an aura of energy before expelling extreme amounts of energy in all directions for a Nuclear Blast, however, each time Nuclear Blast is used it drains massive amounts of stamina, using it more than twice causes the user to be knocked out cold for up to 4 hours.

Narrative P.O.V

"*sigh* So little, well expected from such a small convenience store, like come on these people should really start being more compliant"

5 Minutes Ago

Kuroi walked into a convenience store casually started looking around each corner of the shop as he scouted where each camera was lurking within the shop, he had located four and well the convenience store didn't think it through well evidently as they were all in each corner exactly opposing each other, it was a quiet shop in a small area, quite cosy really (well for now at least), because of that there was only one other in the store and that person was paying meaning they would be leaving soon, said person walked out the door and Kuroi waited for them to be out of sight before charging small blasts of energy, four to be exact: one on the middle and ring finger on each hand, he aimed them at the cameras and as they exploded and the shopkeeper became aware of it, Kuroi propelled himself behind the counter and grabbed the man by his neck with an energy blast starting to rub across the side of his face rearing to go.

"Give me all the money in this store or this thing here, it will burn right through your skull" Kuroi threatened.

"Alright alright"

The shopkeeper rushes money into a brown bag as he panicked for his life, he clawed for any last bit of yen he could find trying to make sure the robber was satisfied.

Kuroi took the bag and started walking away slowly as if anticipating something.

The shopkeeper quickly pulled out a gun and fired it at Kuroi.

Kuroi pulled out his energy shield and blocked the bullet as it ricocheted right back into the man's eye.

"Predictable, honestly thinking I wasn't expecting that I'm too experienced to be caught off guard by such a thing" Kuroi had been setting up his shield beforehand as he was anticipating the stunt, of course, he could have dodged it and left the man be or killed the man in another way but he loved to kill he thrived off it and killing a man with his own weapon oh that was even better.

Back to Present

Kuroi, of course, had his hoodie on, with the hood up he always took precautions so people couldn't see his face well.

"You're a difficult man to find...Kuroi" a grey-haired man said as he confronted Kuroi.

Kuroi although slightly interested and wanted to kill this man, he knew his name so he was a threat but he decided against it having been tired today and he just wanted to rest.

Kuroi simply shoulder barged past him, moments later however he feels a hand upon his shoulder.

'Tch.' Kuroi filled his hand with energy and swung it behind him with the intent to kill the man, no one was around it should be fine...

"The League of Villains have taken quite the interest in you," the man said.

Kuroi stopped his hand.

"The League of Villains huh? You have my attention, what would they want from me?" Kuroi asked, his interest now peaked.

"Well that will be explained in detail later on, for now I would like to propose a meeting tomorrow at four pm, we will explain to you the details there, meet here with a man named Kurogiri, you can't really miss him as he's just black and purple fog as the name implies, should you refuse nothing will come to you" the man said.

"I'll be there" Kuroi answered.

"Good, my name is Giran, I look forward to working with you".

Kuroi went home, he was honestly looking forward to this meeting and seeing what they wanted with him, but for now, he decided to sleep for the day ahead.

The Day of the Meeting

It was half three now, Kuroi made sure to get there early, he couldn't imagine how pissing off the League of Villains would turn out after all.

Half an hour later he saw a man in a suit with some metal plating around his neck with his head and hands only showing as mist. Surely enough that was Kurogiri, he approached Kurogiri casually but immediately felt on edge by his presence this guy was powerful and high ranking that's for sure.

"Kuroi Yami, please come with me" Kurogiri stated getting right to the point.

Kurogiri opened up a strange portal looking like a similar substance to what he himself was made of.

"Please, you first," Kurogiri said prompting Kuroi to make his way through the portal.

Kuroi walked through the fog and it seemed like it carried him for a few seconds and he was at what was seemingly the League's hideout, he didn't know where this was, the windows were tinted black so there was no sight of the outside world. Probably precautions for meetings like this should they refuse and turn them into the heroes.

Kurogiri was just behind Kuroi and he looked around, this wasn't exactly the place you would expect to be villainous, it almost looked like a dining room of a posh family's it was very formal and classy, to say the least.

A strange looking man walked into the room, Kuroi immediately felt uncomfortable not by his presence like Kurogiri but his appearance, the man had disembodied hands scattered on his body and costume, light blue messy hair, this guy was weird and that's coming from Kuroi, a crazed psychopath who gets off on murder.

"Pleasure to meet you Kuroi Yami, my name is Tomura Shigaraki and I have a favour I would like to ask of you," Tomura said in a voice that certainly was akin to his appearance.

"Alright, explain it to me, I assume you know of my abilities?" Kuroi answered.

"Yes I do, they're quite impressive, as expected of someone of your renown, your crimes are well known you know but you, no one has an idea about you, you truly have kept yourself well hidden, impressive, well anyway I want you to apply to the Hero course at U.A and infiltrate them, collect any information you can on the students and teachers, especially All Might" Tomura said.

"That's not exactly my strong suit you know..." Kuroi answered thinking this doesn't really suit him.

Tomura frantically started clawing at his neck from this response and in all honesty, it crept even the likes of Kuroi out.

"Alright I'll do it, it will be a good change to the usual I guess," Kuroi said telling the truth but at the same time not wanting to piss the league off.

"And that's a 1 Up...All Might"


End file.
